


His Trusty steed (a break in filming)

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley James, who plays Arthur in the BBC show Merlin, takes advantage of a break in filming in France to ride his motorcycle up into the woods at sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Trusty steed (a break in filming)




End file.
